1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concrete anchor strap for use with a concrete structure including an anchor member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Embedded concrete anchor straps are used as anchorage points for various types of fall arrest systems and fall protection systems. For example, when used with a fall arrest system, the fall arrest system typically includes a full body safety harness worn by the user and a connecting subsystem such as an energy absorbing lanyard or a self-retracting lifeline interconnecting the full body safety harness and the concrete anchor strap.
As concrete is being poured, steel reinforcing bars (rebars) are typically used to strengthen the concrete structure. Concrete anchor straps may be looped about the rebars as the concrete is being poured and once the concrete has cured, a portion of the concrete anchor strap extends from the concrete to provide an anchorage point. The user may then connect to the concrete anchor strap while performing tasks proximate the concrete anchor strap. After the fall hazard has been eliminated, the concrete anchor strap is typically disconnected by cutting it proximate the concrete seam and then it is discarded.
In addition, the concrete anchor strap may be used to lift the concrete structure and when the concrete structure is in place, the concrete anchor strap may be disconnected by cutting it and then it is discarded.